


the light in your eyes

by phoenicopteridae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hurt Me, What Have I Done, babee!!, but my other 2 are from an au, depression uwu, e.e, eeeeeeeeee, hopefully y'all don't die, it's suuuper short, she's actually my third oc babee, they don't really fit into canon following worlds, tw MAJOR character death, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicopteridae/pseuds/phoenicopteridae
Summary: Blake and Yang's lives have been tied together for so long that it seems impossible to imagine a world without one of them. Life suddenly forces one to imagine.





	the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> its ver very sad i apologize  
ples kudos and/or comment?? thank

It’s been two hours since the long and exhausting delivery of little Miss Dawn Xiao-Donna, with an astounding twenty-three hour labor and many intensely stressful moments. Now, said child rests in the arms of her lifegiver, both girls sound asleep. 

Yang watches the rise and fall of her wife and newborn daughter’s chests, smiling contentedly but wearily. She’d never expected childbirth to be like that- so full of agony and terror- but now the horrors are over, and the aftermath is sweet.

Dawn and her mother are very alike in appearance- the former has soft, downy dark hair that is no longer plastered to her scalp, and the latter’s own dark locks tumble over the pillow beneath her head. Yang reaches out with one hand to smooth the soft waves, smiling softly and wearily. She should get some sleep, too, but she can’t help but be entranced by the glow that seems to come from within Blake, a soft smile gracing her sleeping face. A true Madonna.

Yang is just drifting off to sleep when Blake wakes with a gasp, sitting up quickly, then looking down to make sure that Dawn hasn’t awakened. Sure enough, the babe still lies sleeping, cherubic in her slumber. Yang, however, is alert in an instant.

“What? What is it? Something wrong?” She jerks upright, leaning forward to grab one of Blake’s hands. The new mother’s face has gone from radiant and smiling to an ashen complexion in a matter of moments, and her lips are twisted in pain. “Blake?”

There’s a sharp gasp, a whimper of pain, and Blake turns to look at Yang with a look of pure terror. And, without further implication, Yang’s fingers scrabble for the help button and slam down on it.

~

Red. The color stains everything, tinging the air with its nasty copper scent. Yang has never had a preference for the tone- especially after Adam, everything red brings back stinging phantom pain and unfiltered panic. It stains the sheets and Blake’s flimsy hospital nightgown, sticky and horrible and Yang wishes it had never reared its ugly head. She’s holding Dawn now as doctors rush Blake in a wheeled cot from the maternity room into a new surgery room, and Yang almost has to run to keep up with them. Blake is sobbing, and Yang can’t get to her, and  _ Yang can’t get to her _ but then their hands brush and Yang grabs Blake’s fingers and doesn’t let go.

They put Blake under anesthesia, the mask lowering over her mouth and nose to seal her into a world of darkness. Yang hopes she doesn’t dream, and if she does, that it is of something good. Something sweet. Even as her beloved slips under the surface, their hands are still linked, the lump in Yang’s throat impossible to speak around.

Doctors explain the situation.  _ Her prolonged labor caused postpartum hemorrhage, _ she is told.  _ She’s lost a lot of blood. It’s very dangerous right now. _ Yang doesn’t know all their medical terms, but this she understands. “Please,” she says over and over again. “Please, please help her.”

And so the work begins.

~

The death of Blake Xiao-Donna is slow, quiet, and bloody. It is not violent. She is not murdered, unless you count fate’s cruel hand as the murderer. There are no Grimm or villains or enemy. She simply slips into a sleep they cannot wake her from. It could be considered scary, how quickly and easily the life of such a powerful and influential Huntress can be snuffed out, the heart rate monitor and its persistent beep barely heard over the cries of her child and wife.

There is a moment- one small heartbeat, where she is awake, right before she is gone. And she sees her angel, glowing like all the fires in the world. And then she is gone.

When the lovely reaper, clad in Sienna Khan's form, arrives for Blake's soul, she does not scream. She does not kick and fight and demand that her life be returned to her. It has been a long journey this far, she knows death like an old friend. So when they come to wrap her in their arms, she only caresses the soft cheek of her baby girl, an unseen motion of calming, and kisses Yang one last time, quickly and gently.

And with that, Blake follows Sienna into waiting arms, and begins the wait for their reunion.

~

Salty tears streak down Yang's cheeks, her eyes bordering red, the evil color. If she screams, she does not know. It is all numb. Until, as if from a dream, a ghostly kiss stirs her and she lets out a quiet sob. Ah, the price of life. And when she looks down at her squabbling child, Yang knows.

She will carry on.


End file.
